bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
The Moving Mountain
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = | Writer = Stephen Kandel | Teleplay = | Story = | Director = Don McDougall | Production = 47332 | Original = 6 March 1978 | Prev = "Date With Danger (Part II)" | Next = Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman | Related = }} Summary Santos, head of a terrorist group, steals a mobile rocket launcher from the USSR and advanced self-guided missiles from the US. His plan is to use them as a threat to extort huge sums of money to finance terrorist activities. Oscar Goldman learns that the KGB's best agent, Andrea Mestrova, has been assigned to get the launcher back. He arranges with General Norbukov, her superior, that she and Steve Austin work together. Norbukov has his own plans: Andrea is to recover not only the launcher but the US missiles. The scheme will require the "elimination" of Steve by Andrea. Deconstructed Quotes Mishkin: 'Do we assume the Americans are behind this? '''Simeon: 'Chuckling We always assume the Americans are behind everything, as they assume we are. In this case it seems very probable Americans are working through their agents, recruiting some shabby traitor to sell out for a few of their beloved dollars. ---- '''Steve: '''The OSI's remote guidance system is the real kicker. We can control that tank from ten miles off safely. That capability makes a major advance for NATO's ground defenses. ---- '''Ishihara: '''The tank will be reaching the experimental range now. '''Santos: '''Are you certain? '''Ishihara: '''I spent two weeks there cleaning out latrines, memorizing the layout and procedures. ---- '''Simeon: Remember your father was killed in an attempt to penetrate the OSI armory two years ago. This could be your opportunity to complete the mission he planned against the OSI. ---- Andrea: 'This is insane. '''Steve: '''I agree. Our thimble-brained superiors gave the order Major Mestrova. We're now a team, you and me. '''Andrea: '''Its ridiculous. '''Steve: '''That's what I told Oscar but you haven't heard it all yet. You know how I got this at the desk? up the hotel room key I'm your husband. '''Andrea: '''What!? '''Steve: '''We're newlyweds on a honeymoon off into the romantic wild. '''Andrea: '''Newlyweds? Ah because of Santos. '''Steve: '''The perfect cover while we search for Santos. Who'd suspect two lovers? '''Andrea: '''What is it? '''Steve: '''Oh, I was just congratulating myself on my great taste in wives. ---- '''Oscar: '''I want these communications penetration proof. '''Rudy: '''That'll take time. '''Oscar: '''I don't care what it'll take, can you do it? '''Rudy: '''Yeah, there goes my night's sleep. '''Oscar: '''I'll allocate OSI funds for an extra pot of hot coffee. ---- '''Oscar: '''We're old hands pal, too old to trust. '''Simeon: '''Relax Oscar. We're not fighting the cold war this week. We're allies. ---- '''Andrea: '''What are you talking about, you're a hero. '''Simeon: '''Yes, of course, an aging hero is an old man in a faded uniform sitting on a park bench trying to stay alive with his pension. No, not for me. ---- '''Simeon: '''Approximately two years ago the explosive, you remember? '''Steve: '''I ... '''Andrea: '''Steve? '''Steve: '''Yes, I remember. I surprised the man. He was carrying the explosives. He ran and they detonated. ---- '''Steve: '''Bolshevik saboteur, I bet you make love to your tractor. '''Andrea: '''That's one bet that you lose. (The episode closes as they kiss) ---- Trivia Series * '"The Moving Mountain" was the final episode of The Six Million Dollar Man. It did not, however, function as a series finale, as no conclusion was given to the lives of any of the regular characters, unlike The Bionic Woman's finale episode, "On the Run", which did conclude several dramatic threads in that series. Ultimately, however, the resolution of the emotional arcs of Oscar Goldman, Rudy Wells, Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers would be the focus of trio of reunion movies released in the late 80s and early 90s. Location * The streets of Chamonix are Universal's Backlot Little Europe streets. Plot * "The Moving Mountain" shares the general plot of the James Bond film The Spy Who Loved Me which was released in the summer of 1977. The first point is there are two agents, one from the USSR (a woman), one from the West, working together against a third party. Also, the show has the plot point of the Western agent had killed someone close to the Soviet agent in the past. In the 007 movie, it was the Soviet agent's lover; here it is her father. Effects *The "ringtone" on Steve's walkie-talkie uses one of the sounds made by the Fred Sloan and Oscar Goldman robots created by Dr. Dolenz. *Steve's final bionic feat of the series is pushing the missile platform in front of Simeon's jeep to prevent his escape. Gaffes Gallery Image:Vlcsnap-241436.png Image:Vlcsnap-242874.png Image:Vlcsnap-244706.png Image:Vlcsnap-246253.png The Moving Mountain - Leonid Brezhnev (framed picture).jpg 521